disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
In the Realm of the Never Fairies: The Secret World of Pixie Hollow
"Have you ever seen a fairy? Do you know... where they come from, how they live, or what they do for fun?" - from the back cover. In the Realm of the Never Fairies: The Secret World of Pixie Hollow is an informational book that explains and details some of the myths of the Disney Fairies franchise. More Technical Information Contain dust jacket and hardcover, with details in glitter and transparent foil, and pictorial endpapers. Content in silk papers with approx. 80/100 gsm, slightly transparent, all pages fully illustrated and painted. Summary and index not available in the book. Languages published: English, German, Estonian. Summary "MAGIC MIGHT BE CLOSER THAN YOU THINK. For just beyond the world you see, there is another world where the air shimmers with pixie dust and the impossible happens every day. Far beyond the horizon, on the magical island of Never Land, there is a patch of forest called Pixie Hollow. Never fairies have lived in these enchanted woods for as long as anyone can remember, in a realm that is all their own. Here, butterfly-herding fairies guide their flocks to fields of flowers. Water fairies create symphonies from the tiniest trickles of water. Harvest fairies collect honeysuckle nectar by hand, and animal fairies chat with hummingbirds in their own language. For among the Never fairies, there is a talent for every task, and each thing the fairies do is touched with magic. Now you can step into Pixie Hollow and take a good look around, with this complete guide to the fascinating world of the Never fairies. Learn what fairies eat for dinner, where pixie dust comes from, how to cure the fairy flu, and much more. With loads of fairy facts, profiles of your favorite fairies, and beautiful illustrations on every page, this is the ultimate guide for anyone who believes in fairies." - font Goodreads. Subjects The book focus on Never fairies but it also mentions: Great/Lesser Wanded fairy, Giant Shimmering fairy, both born the same way as Never fairies yet being more common as they stay in the mainland instead of traveling distances till reaching Never Land. Ten fairies are feature containing short information about them e.g. talent, likes, dislikes, flower, etc. Featured fairies: Beck, Bess, Fira, Lily, Prilla, Queen Clarion, Rani, Terence, Tinker Bell, Vidia. Other fairies seen in the illustrations or are briefly mentioned are: Dulcie, Iris, Rosetta, Fawn. Bellow is a summary of the subjects present in the book. Fairies Birth: a fairy is born from laughter, mostly it will stay on the mainland but if accepted by Never Land it becomes a Never Fairy, being a rare occasions. Never Fairies: makes jingling sounds, smell like cinnamon, call humans Clumsies, can be see by their glow and change the glow color by their moods, weight like "handful of dandelion fluff," height approximately five inches tall. Arrival: When reaching Never Land's Pixie Hollow, the laughter burst and transforms into its respective fairy. Welcomed by the fairy community, the new fairy soon announces its talent. Incomplete Fairies: When a laughter cracks before getting her fairy shape, the fairy might come incomplete. Some of the incompleteness include: being more similar to humans in manners than fairies, ear tip missing, glow only partially, unable to pronounce the letter "q." Dangers to Fairies: Humans stop believing (need children clapping), Hawks, Snakes, animals with hornets (if provoked). Talents :Main article: Category:Talents Talents mentioned in the book include: Wing-washing, Animal, Water, Garden, Nursing, Scouts, Art, Light, Tinker, Clapping, etc. More information include: fairy hygiene, furnishings, fetching fairy foods, transforming found objects, making fairy clothes, making remedies, etc. All fairies known how to write leaf lettering, and participate in games and parties with music, songs, the Fairy Dance. Story Long ago (time not precised), Never fairies lived everywhere throughout Never Land. The Pixie Dust Tree gave the magic dust needed for them to come and go to mainland to keep humans believing in magic, and therefore fairies alive. Yet, after a great fire, the tree was destroyed. Never Land seeing all that happened granted magic to Mother Dove, and her feathers became the new way to create pixie dust, when she molts. (It then mentions the book that continues the story "Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg.") Fairies now, stay hidden deep within Never Land in the realm of the Never Fairies' Pixie Hollow Home Tree. The tree includes the areas: lobby, corridor, bedrooms, tearoom, kitchen, library, workshops, sewing room, laundry room, bathing branches, infirmary etc. Mostly depending on the fairy talent, beyond the Home Tree, the fairies still adventure in tunnels, meadows, the orchard, the mill were they make pixie dust, etc. Trivia *The word "talent" after hyphen was spelled with either uppercase "T" or lowercase "t." Gallery Hometreelobby.png|Home Tree Lobby 001Sewingroom.jpg|Sewing room Servingtalent.jpg|Tearoom Nursingtalentfairy.jpg|Nursing-talent Bathing branch.jpg|Bathing Branch 001Laundryroom.jpg|Laundryroom Library .jpg|Lybrary Wing wasing.jpg|Wing-washing talent Cricket whistling.png|Music Rani-Profile.png|Rani making music with water Dyeing talents.jpg|Dyeing Day 00fairytag.png|Fairy Tag game Butterflyrace.png|butterfly race Potatoheft.jpg|Lily in a garden-talent game 932.jpg|Fairy hygiene Pillow.png|Prilla in a fairy pillow 0000000.png|Water fairy chair 0000.png|Fairy ceiling fan Hammock.png|hammock Curtains.png|Curtain 00Tub.jpg|Queen Clarion's tub DSCN0522.jpg|Queen Clarion's crown PossumFern.png|Possum Fern Raindropcactus.png|Raindrop Cactus Buttercups.png|Buttercups Never fairies - sprinting thistles.png|Sprinting Thistles DSCN0567.jpg DSCN0556.jpg Arrivalgarment rnf.jpg Category:Books Category:Informational Books